The Snow Queen
"The Snow Queen" is Episode 1 of Season 1, and the Season Premiere for this season. Summary Trouble is afoot, and war is brewing. In the Kingdom of Arendelle, Queen Elsa must plan the wedding of Princess Anna and Kristoff, while juggling the fate of Arendelle. In Corona, Rapunzel and her father King Daniel must deal with her mother Queen Geneva's illness and the nearby kingdoms. In DunBroch, Princess Merida struggles to keep her father King Fergus' crown as the warring clans of the kingdom threaten to tear it apart. Meanwhile, in the Banishment, Cruella De Vil plots a deadly scheme to tear apart Disney Land. Plot In Arendelle Queen Elsa is given a letter from Rapunzel, who seeks her help with her ailing mother. Elsa then receives two more letters - a letter from the Royal Baker asking what kind of cake Anna and Kristoff want, and a threat from an unknown source. Elsa writes a list of everything she needs done for Anna's wedding, as well as a list of Arendelle's enemies. Anna comes, skipping in, and notices Elsa's face is serious and hardened. Kristoff enters, reminding Elsa of some recent events - the clan wars in DunBroch, and Corona's dying ruler Queen Geneva. Elsa thanks Kristoff, and notices that the threat involves a proposition to Elsa. Either they surrender Arendelle and its people or give them all the money of the kingdom, its people and the kingdom left unharmed. Elsa begins trying to write a treaty with the unknown people. As stress gets to her, a snow flurry surrounds her. Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff are jubilant about their impending marriage, but they see the carriage which will take them to Corona to greet Queen Geneva. As Elsa hurries down the steps to greet the carriage, Anna confronts Elsa on how much she has overworked herself. Elsa shoves it off, but Anna tells Elsa to think about herself as well. Elsa thanks Anna for the advice, and all three step into the carriage, headed for Corona. In Corona Rapunzel is on the top of the castle's tallest tower, observing the clear skies -- and the smoke nearby - the warring clans of DunBroch. Her father, King Daniel calls her down to the castle infirmary, where her mother, Queen Geneva, lies on her deathbed. As Rapunzel strokes her mother's hair, she asks her father what they will do as it pertains to the other kingdoms. Daniel simply tells Rapunzel that they will treat them peacefully, and hope to stay neutral. He reaffirms his faith in Arendelle, saying that Elsa has always come through for them. Just then, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff enter. Daniel and Rapunzel greet them. Elsa gives her aunt, Geneva, a frozen golden flower, saying that it may preserve her longer. Geneva selflessly tells Elsa to save it for a time that they are in need. Graciously, Elsa accepts her gift. Geneva summons Rapunzel and wishes her farewell, then takes her final breath. As everyone in the room sobs, Rapunzel regains her composure and announces her wish to have a burial fit for Geneva. In DunBroch Princess Merida looks out at the warring peoples of DunBroch, wishing the fighting would not stop. As they bang on the doors, Merida arms herself, alongside her father. The throne room is being relentlessly attacked. King Fergus, Merida's father, tells her how she is such a wonderful daughter, and he couldn't be prouder. Merida smiles, and it is in this moment that the door is destroyed, the throne room penetrated. As the warring clans capture Fergus, Merida promises her father she will find him. She runs away as Castle DunBroch falls. In The Banishment Cruella De Vil smiles as her plans come into play. The clans which she has funded to destroy DunBroch are succeeding, and the poison which she used to assassinate Queen Geneva have done their job. Most importantly, and finally, Elsa has taken the note she sent to her to heart. She cackles as she prepares to strike. Cast Main * Elsa - Jennifer Morrison * Anna - Bella Thorne * Kristoff - Tom Felton * Cruella De Vil - Victoria Louens Recurring * Rapunzel - Jennifer Lawrence * Merida - Geneva Goldman * King Fergus - Terrance Lawson Guest * King Daniel - Richard Brewer * Queen Geneva - Patty Brewer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode 1 Category:Season Premieres